In general, electric junction box assemblies include a junction box for storing electric components. The electric components are configured to power and control electronic devices. The electric components illustratively include a bus bar, relays, switches and a controller for controlling electric devices. For instance, the electric junction box assemblies may be used in an automotive vehicle to control the actuation of windshield wipers, fans for the HVAC system, mirrors or the like.
The electric junction box may be housed under the hood of the automotive vehicle, and though partially shielded from the environment is still exposed to water, moisture and the like. Thus, it should be appreciated that it is desirable to keep the electric components dry as water may result in damage.
Water may enter the junction box through a wire which powers the electric components. In some instances, the wire is housed in a corrugated tube to help prevent water from entering the junction box. However, water may still enter as a result of the capillary nature of water. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have an electronic junction box assembly having an outlet for the water to drain so as to keep the electronic components dry.